


Морские звезды

by Regis



Series: Морские звезды [1]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В кармане брюк рядом с телефоном Майкрофт носит стальную капсулу, предназначенную для защиты членистоногих деймонов. Когда кто-то спрашивает, он улыбается и отвечает, что она не выносит свет и людей, кроме него. Это ложь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Морские звезды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asteroidea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147629) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 



> Art by wandarer  
> Фик был переведен на Мульти Big-Bang 2011.  
> Фанарт и оформление: wandarer  
> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

В кармане брюк рядом с телефоном Майкрофт носит стальную капсулу, предназначенную для защиты членистоногих деймонов. Когда кто-то спрашивает, он улыбается и отвечает, что она не выносит свет и людей, кроме него. Это ложь. 

Сколько он себя помнит, Майкрофт никогда не был способен понять связь между человеком и его деймоном. Факты, что он наблюдает, ясны как день: его родители беззаветно привязаны к своим деймонам, а слуги к своим, это прочная устоявшаяся близость, которую невозможно принять за что-либо другое.

Но он не может понять почему. 

Его деймон всегда выбирает разные имена – "нельзя выдавать им настоящее", - говорит он, - "у них и так много преимуществ, незачем лишние". Сейчас его зовут Хестиван, но Майкрофт не сомневается, что пройдет от силы неделя, Хестиван заскучает и решит отзываться на Элетора или на Мажеридана.

Он не помнит первого имени деймона, да и было ли оно вообще.

На вопрос, как зовут его деймона, Майкрофт небрежно роняет в ответ “это - секрет”, пока Хестиван мятежно мечется между формами – сначала выдра, потом медведь, затем рысь; он меняет обличье так же быстро, как Майкрофт тасует колоду карт. 

Когда его деймон впервые принимает человеческую форму, отец отшатывается от Майкрофта так, словно он сделал что-то отвратительное, а потрясенный взгляд матери, полный разочарования, словно удар под дых. 

\- Они пытаются скрыть свои чувства, наши родители всегда так делают. Я не знаю зачем, я же сразу замечаю это. Даже ты это замечаешь, – его деймон в обличье бладхаунда нежится в свете, проникающем в комнату сквозь зазор между дверью и ковром. Он предупредит Майкрофта, если, вооружившись банальностями, они придут, чтобы _смягчить свое чувство вины_. Майкрофт давно перестал обращаться к своему деймону по имени, потому что тот меняет их слишком часто, выбирая лишь для того, чтобы отвергнуть очередное.

\- Ты заметил, что отец отодвинул свой стул подальше от нас во время обеда? – продолжает деймон. – И мама выглядела так, словно хотела сгореть от стыда; ты слышал, как она ахнула, когда увидела меня? Я всего лишь уродец для них, да?

Это самая длинная фраза деймона за последние несколько недель, но Майкрофту все равно, он знает, сегодня отец впервые всерьез задумался о том, чтобы выбить из него его несовершенство, и это совсем никуда не годится.

\- Мы не должны больше ничего им рассказывать обо мне, – заключает его деймон, и Майкрофт соглашается.

С тех пор деймон принимает человеческую форму только в их комнате. Он рыщет в шкафах в поисках подходящей одежды, с обычным для него пренебрежением, отчего руки Майкрофта сжимаются в кулаки. Хочется выкрикнуть: “ _Это должно было быть не так_ ”, и недовольный взгляд, полученный им, когда от обиды он громко шаркает по полу ногами, говорит, что его деймон знает об этом. Знает и ему все равно. 

\- Майкрофт, - заявляет деймон в один прекрасный день. Им по четырнадцать и он пишет за Майкрофта домашнюю работу – чтобы усовершенствовать свой почерк, как он объясняет, но ни слова не говорит о том, зачем ему вообще нужно уметь писать, ведь деймоны не пишут. – Я хочу провести эксперимент. И, между прочим, я думаю, что выбрал себе имя. Я скажу его тебе, если захочешь, если ты не сможешь вычислить его сам. Мамочка будет недовольна, но ей придется привыкнуть. 

Они сидят на автобусной остановке словно братья – тихо разговаривая на языке, понятном только им. Когда приходит автобус, они вместе поднимаются по ступенькам, но прежде чем двери успевают закрыться, Шерлок выталкивает его обратно на тротуар, с нечитаемым выражением лица.

\- Всего лишь эксперимент, - беззвучно двигая губами, шепчет он, пока закрываются двери отъезжающего автобуса. Все происходит быстро и боль не такая сильная, как рассказывают. 

Она гораздо, гораздо сильнее и Майкрофт едва успевает дернуться в том направлении, где меньше острых углов, прежде чем теряет сознание. 

К тому времени, когда боль затихает, наступает вечер. Шерлок возвращается к нему, неся одежду в зубах. Сейчас он – волк, но облик не подходит ему, совсем не подходит. Он оставляет одежду у ног Майкрофта и перекидывается в обезьяну, что тоже ему не подходит. Помогает переодеться в одежду, незапачканную слезами и грязью.

Майкрофт весь в слезах против своей воли и Шерлок вытирает его лицо ладонью, покрытой мехом. Они редко касаются друг друга, и это действие кажется странным и непривычным. Майкрофт отворачивается, а спустя мгновенье Шерлок опускает руку. И запихивает грязную одежду в школьную сумку. 

Когда они возвращаются домой, родители, взволнованные почти до истерики, желают знать, где они пропадали.

\- Нигде, - весело лжет Майкрофт, Шерлок, пятнистым леопардом стоит рядом… он был орлом, пока они добирались до дома, но потом выбрал крупное млекопитающее, чтобы не нуждаться в помощи Майкрофта. – Шерлок и я, мы просто гуляли, и совсем потеряли счет времени. 

\- Шерлок? – Переспрашивает мать, недовольно поджимая губы. Взгляд Эйварион впивается в них обоих, ее уши недовольно прижимаются к голове, и Майкрофт борется с желанием смутиться словно мальчишка. Он не должен показывать, что виноват. - Я думала, его имя Таламазин.

\- Это было давным-давно. Теперь я предпочитаю имя “Шерлок”, - заявляет Шерлок. Мех на его загривке встает дыбом, выдавая напряженность. 

\- Мы не предназначены быть одной личностью, - говорит Шерлок перед сном… кровати едва хватает для двух мальчиков, лежащих бок о бок, их плечи соприкасаются. Майкрофт представляет себе (не то чтобы с ним когда-то случалось подобное), что, наверно, так себя чувствуешь, когда остаешься переночевать у друга.  
\- Мы не можем. Мы слишком умные, чтобы быть одним человеком. 

\- Я знаю, - пытается ответить Майкрофт, но слова застревают у него в горле.

Шерлок предлагает помочь ему с ответами на выпускных экзаменах в школе, что в принципе жульничеством не является, но, тем не менее, смущает. (В любом случае он отказывается, так как ему не нужна ничья помощь).

Майкрофту семнадцать и Шерлок все еще не принял окончательную форму (а вот имя стало постоянным). Они оба знают почему.

Нельзя заставить себя принять окончательную форму, когда на самом деле ты не этого хочешь.  
Не имеет значения, как это будет удобно, или насколько ты пытаешься, или как сильно ты упрашиваешь себя. Единственное, что ты можешь сделать – это тянуть время. 

Все это они постигают на собственном горьком опыте и окончательно сдаются летом, перед отъездом Майкрофта в университет. 

\- Зачем ты так поступил? – Не тот вопрос, который обычно задают своему деймону, после того как он принимает окончательную форму, но с тех пор, как Майкрофт считал Шерлока своим, прошло очень много времени. Он не его, на самом деле он – не его. 

\- Деймоны не люди, - осторожно отвечает Шерлок после паузы, хотя он и Майкрофт единственные, кто находятся в этот час в их спальне. Все доктора ушли. Шерлок произносит слова с редкой для него интонацией, медленно и размеренно, голосом, предназначенным только для крайне важных вещей. – Они – собственность, нет, они - отражения. Я хочу быть чем-то большим, и это – единственный путь. 

\- Как же так можно?

\- Я хочу быть человеком, Майкрофт. Я хочу быть самостоятельной личностью, а не яркой безделушкой, предназначенной отражать каждый твой порыв. Это пустая, скучная жизнь, и я вскоре умру. Я не понимаю, как все остальные могут выносить это. Я не понимаю, как это выносят наши родители. Как бы ты себя чувствовал, если бы был моим деймоном, привязанным ко мне до конца своей жизни, всегда на втором месте? 

У Майкрофта нет ответа.

Разговор с родителями щекотлив и унизителен, и ситуация ухудшается, когда Шерлок садится на стул и заявляет. - Я не хочу быть его деймоном. Это бессмысленная трата моих способностей и моего потенциала, и для меня неправильно быть вспомогательной частью его жизни. Я хочу свою собственную жизнь, а не бледную ее тень.

В итоге они побеждают, но не силой своих аргументов, а лишь отсутствием других вариантов. Для их родителей лучше спрятать отклонение от нормы, чем обнародовать его, и теперь, когда Шерлок принял окончательную форму, ничто не раскроет его тайну. 

Так что Майкрофт отправляется в университет в одиночестве. И благодаря разумному использованию связей и закулисным сделкам (ведь родители любят их с той же силой, с какой не принимали) документы изменены, записи подделаны, и его младший брат Шерлок отправляется в университет три года спустя.

Три года, столько времени Шерлок учится вести себя, как человек. Он слишком долго не принимал окончательную форму, и Майкрофт беспокоится, что Шерлоку будет недоставать прежней свободы. Существует слишком много человеческих правил, которым нужно следовать, он сам с трудом выносит их. На что же тогда надеяться Шерлоку? 

Подробности Майкрофту не известны и часть его протестует против мысли обратиться за информацией о своем собственном деймоне к матери. (Но Шерлок ведь не его деймон больше? В тех смыслах, что имеют значение).

Так что он собирает вместе частички и обрывки ощущений, отголоски, проскальзывающие из психики Шерлока в его собственную. 

Существует бесчисленное множество дел, в которых правительство может использовать человека в здравом уме и без деймона. Майкрофт преуспевает во всех, ибо он блистательный, пугающий и у него отсутствует то, что другие считают необходимой частью человеческой природы. 

Со временем открытая ноющая рана внутри перестает казаться беспредельной. Разумеется, она не заживает, никто не может оправиться и стать прежним, отделив себя от деймона. Но он начинает привыкать к своему положению. Перестает ожидать, что обернувшись, увидит Шерлока, стоящим за плечом или развалившимся в кресле и скривившим губы в самодовольной ухмылке. 

Они не общаются до тех пор, пока Майкрофт не становится обладателем такого уровня допуска к секретной информации, какой ранее считал невозможным, а у Шерлока не появляется все то, что у него сейчас есть. Квартира, хобби, блог, телефон, водительские права, сотни мелочей, из которых складывается личность. Жизнь.

Шерлок не желает иметь ничего общего с ним и другими напоминаниями о своем прежнем статусе, но во всем остальном кажется вполне процветающим, и тяжесть, долго копившаяся в груди Майкрофта, исчезает. Потому что у Шерлока получилось, действительно все получилось. 

Иногда он задумывается, счастливее ли они, живя своей теперешней жизнью, или они могли быть счастливы, будучи как все остальные… ограниченными, связанными, _скучными_. Он в этом сомневается.

Они не были предназначены для заурядной жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
